Nosotros
by ktita3
Summary: continuación de mi fic "mi vida junto a ti". ahora que Serena y Darien ya tienen a sus 4 hijos y una familia perfecta ¿qué pasará con ellos como pareja?


Aqui les va una historia que es la continuación de mi fic "mi vida junto a ti". Este fic es dedicado especialmente a Darien y Serena. Disfrutenlo y anuncio de forma exclusiva que más adelante tengo una sorpresa pa' las fanaticas de yu-gi-oh

Nosotros

Había pasado un año del nacimiento del hijo menor de los Chiba, y todo parecía ir bien.

Serena (31) era una feliz dueña casa que le gustaba cuidar de sus hijos y su marido, Darien (34) era un renombrado pediatra que protegía los derechos de los niños, Rini (13) ya era toda una estudiante de secundaria, Chibi (9) era una destacada alumna de primaria, Yukihiko (5) iba a un jardín de niños y el pequeño Darien (1) se quedaba en casa, era un pequeño muy querido ya que él nació cuando sus padres se reconciliaron y superaron una larga separación.

El matrimonio Chiba era muy unido, sentían que lo tenían todo, una familia perfecta, una casa bonita y una vida sexual que sería la envidia de todas las parejas del mundo. Pero el último embarazo de Serena psicológicamente no fue muy bueno, se embarazó la misma noche que se reconcilió con Darien, al principio creyó que su bebé era hijo de otro, entre muchas cosas. Todos esos problemas terminaron por desatar una silenciosa depresión en Serena.

La depresión iba en desarrollo gradual y el primer síntoma fue la pérdida de libido por parte de Serena:

D: mmmm Serena estás tan linda esta noche, ahora te voy a dar tu recompensa

S: espera Darien, no me siento bien, perdóname por favor

D: (un poco enojado) pero siempre te tengo que perdonar, dime qué tengo de mal, no soy tan atractivo, ya no cumplo tus expectativas o qué

S: (un poco frustrada y empezando a llorar) no te preocupes, no eres tu, soy yo.

D: perdóname mi amor, es solo que me siento mal de no poder hacerlo, ya mi amor vamos a dormir y sabes que me lo puedes contar todo

S: si mi amor, te amo mucho, buenas noches

D: buenas noches

Y se durmieron abrazados uno del otro.

Tiempo después Serena recuperó su libido, pero otro síntoma comenzó a surgir, Serena se sentía avergonzada de su cuerpo y comenzó a ponerse ropas que cubrían casi todo su cuerpo. En invierno no le prestaron mucha atención a esto, pero en verano se hizo evidente esta extraña actitud de Serena.

Una noche Darien quería tener intimidad con su esposa:

D: mi amor hagámoslo (empieza a desabrochar el camisón que Serena traía puesto)

S: no espera Darien

D: pero Serena……….

S: perdóname (se va al baño a llorar)

D: Serena abre la puerta, tú sabes que para todo puedes confiar en mí

S: ¡entra!

D: (corre a abrazar a su esposa) ¿qué pasó mi amor, qué le pasó a la alegre mujer con la que me casé?

S: esa mujer tuvo 4 maravillosos hijos y su cuerpo fue poniéndose horrible

D: eso es mentira, tienes un cuerpo maravilloso, ahora te lo demostraré (toma a su esposa en sus brazos, la lleva a la cama, la desviste y empieza a describir su cuerpo parte por parte) voy a empezar por esa hermosa carita que refleja los más hermosos sentimientos, es la cara de un ángel. (Después baja su mano hasta tocar sus senos) claro que no me voy a olvidar de esos hermosos senos. (Después baja su mano hasta tocar su vientre) tienes un delgado vientre que solo se abulta cuando está gestando un gran milagro.

Y siguió describiendo el cuerpo de su esposa hasta que ella se entregó por completo a su amado.

Tiempo después Serena estaba muy bien emocionalmente, volvió a ser la misma madre de familia que era y la mujer con la que Darien se casó. Un día Serena descubrió que estaba embarazada por quinta vez, fue toda una sorpresa pero estaban muy felices. Pero como las desgracias están a la orden del día, Serena tuvo un accidente que le hizo perder su embarazo:

S:(llorando) perdóname Darien, yo quería tener al bebé

D: ya tranquila, estas cosas pasan, es una pena pero piensa que ya tenemos 4 hijos y que a lo mejor el destino no quería que tuviéramos este bebé

S: pero iba a ser mi hijo, me siento muy mal

D: ya tranquila, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado

S: gracias, te amo

D: yo también

A pesar de que contó con el apoyo de todos sus seres queridos, la pérdida de su quinto embarazo terminó por deprimirla definitivamente, ya no quería hacer nada, sentía que era un estorbo y cada día se debilitaba. Darien empezó a aburrirse, sus esfuerzos por devolverle el ánimo a su esposa eran en vano; ahora en vez de llegar directo a casa después del trabajo, iba a beber con sus compañeros, incluso muchas veces casi engaña a Serena, pero su amor por ella era más fuerte que su deseo sexual.

Un día iba saliendo del trabajo cuando recibe una llamada de Rini:

R: ¡papá es urgente por favor apúrate!

D: ¡¿qué pasó pequeña?!

R: ¡es mamá!

D: ¡¿qué le pasó?!

R: ¡la encontramos acostada en el baño, parece que ingirió muchas tabletas!

D: ¡no, Serena! Mi amor llamen a una ambulancia, yo ya estoy allá

Ese día Darien llegó minutos antes que la ambulancia, él la acompañó en todo momento. El doctor logró diagnosticar la depresión de Serena y la dio un tratamiento.

Un mes después de este episodio, el matrimonio Chiba estaba decidido a recuperar la confianza perdida. Una mañana Darien le hizo el desayuno a su esposa:

S: Darien, está muy rico el desayuno pero quiero que me digas algo, cuando estaba mal ¿me fuiste infiel?

D: estuve a punto un par de veces, pero mi amor por ti y mi sentimiento de culpa no me dejaban

S: (empezando a derramar lágrimas) no te preocupes, todo eso que me hacías me lo merecía, no te culpo, debí haberme dado cuenta de mi depresión

D: es mentira, tú has sido una gran mujer, eres una buena madre, una buena esposa, una buena compañera y mira como te lo pago, eres muy buena y no mereces que nadie te ponga un pie encima

S: te juro que voy a tratar de cambiar y que vamos a ser igual de felices que antes

D: yo te prometo que no vamos a ser igual de felices que antes, vamos a ser 1 millón de veces más felices

S: ¡te amo!

D: ¡yo también!

Después del desayuno, fueron a ducharse juntos, pero lo mejor pasó en la noche

Como un intento de recuperar su matrimonio, esa noche se amaron con mucha ternura, Darien siempre tuvo cuidado de que su esposa se sintiera a gusto en sus brazos. En la mañana los 2 se despertaron abrazados y salieron a su balcón a contemplar el amanecer y a agradecer que la vida les diera otra oportunidad:

D: te amo Serena

S: y yo a ti Darien. ¿Sabes qué?

D: ¿qué pasa mi amor?

S: si la vida nos ha puesto tantos obstáculos y los hemos superado significa que nosotros somos 1 solo ser, y tu ¿piensas lo mismo?

D: claro que si

Y bajo el sol del amanecer la pareja se da un tierno beso que simboliza el hecho de que ellos son un solo ser.

Fin


End file.
